


HiJack Week 2020: Masturbation Monday

by toopliss_chewtoy



Series: HiJack Week 2020 [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, HiJack Week 2020 (How to Train Your Dragon/Rise of the Guardians), Kissing, Licking, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Precum, Public Masturbation, Remote Controlled Vibrator, Sex, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Swallowing, Vibrators, cum in mouth, horny in public, semi-public play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toopliss_chewtoy/pseuds/toopliss_chewtoy
Summary: In which Hiccup gets Jack so incredibly hot that he's not afraid to ask exactly what he wants.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: HiJack Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059443
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	HiJack Week 2020: Masturbation Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Late submission to HiJack Week 2020, Day 7: Masturbation Monday! Published on a Friday because I'm punk like that.

“Come on, Hic, I still need to get groceries. Do you wanna eat nothing but plain boiled pasta tonight?”

Hiccup stopped kissing the back of Jack’s neck for just a second to reply. He didn’t let his boyfriend escape from his arms though, still hugging him from behind. “Maybe. We have ketchup.”

“You’re awful,” Jack huffed. His resistance, however, was melting away proportionally to his pants growing tighter. Hiccup’s hand rubbing down his stomach didn’t help. Then those soft lips returned to Jack’s bare neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Maybe you can be dessert,” said Hiccup lowly. Hiccup’s breath on Jack’s ear was hot. The hard bulge pressing against Jack’s ass was even hotter.

“Smooth. I bet you’ll be moaning about dinner when push comes to shove though. I know you well enough.”

“Oh, we’ll be moaning.”

“Fuck, Hic…” He really was getting hot and bothered now. “But, but, dinner!”

“Okay, how about we have some fun while you get groceries?”

Jack turned around in his boyfriend’s embrace, asking what he meant.

“We could hook up the lovesense vibe to your phone and give me remote control. If you like?” Hiccup wasn’t squeezing or touching or kissing. Just a suggestion to try something new, although he clearly hoped Jack would say yes. Jack knew he didn’t have to. He could just kiss Hiccup goodbye and get in the car.

But where was the fun in that?

Jack’s first stop was for gas. All was fine when he filled up the tank, keeping a straight face while the vibrator inside him occasionally hummed to life. He couldn’t even hear it, so that was one less thing to worry about. It startled him a few times when the pattern changed, or it suddenly came on, but he didn’t let on anything was amiss. No-one was giving him funny looks. All good.

It was still fine when driving to the post office. His phone was on, on the passenger seat. He could feel Hiccup playing with soft vibrations and little patterns, seemingly at random. He occasionally palmed himself through his pants while driving, but his hands stayed on the wheel for the most part. He praised himself for his good self-control.

When picking up Hic’s package from the clerk, his calm facade almost slipped. The vibrations suddenly hit hard, and he bit his lip to stop a moan. He’d forgotten how hard this thing could even vibrate, and he was really hoping this was its maximum. His cheeks felt incredibly hot, and he internally cursed Hiccup with a long, creative string of adjectives.

“Are you okay, sir?” The clerk gave him a worried look.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just ah… the heat. Yeah.”

It was 60 degrees out. He quickly got out of there before the clerk could ask any more questions. He threw the package on the passenger seat, got in, and shoved his hand down his pants, desperate to feel _more_. A wet spot in the fabric of his briefs brushed along his knuckles. He squeezed his cock and pinched the slippery foreskin between his thumb and finger. Vibrations drew out a needy moan. But then he pulled his hand back, fast. It came away slightly sticky. He licked the precum from his thumb and wiped his hand. Not yet, he told himself. You have more control than this, Jack.

Walking down the grocery store, Jack felt just peachy. Totally fine, the way the vibrator moved a little with every step. He kept telling himself how fine he was when he almost dropped the jug of milk he was trying to lift in the cart. Or when he moaned softly at the pasta sauce he needed for dinner.

Everything was a-okay when he startled and his hand jerked and he literally threw a packet of cookies down the isle. No-one was in there with him anyway. If a packet of cookies flies off, but no-one is there to hear it, did it really fly off?

He hoped no-one saw how hard he was in his jeans while he stood in line. He also hoped his face hadn’t reflected how he was feeling - like a naughty, horny degenerate craving release - when Hiccup vibrated him at full power, even harder than at the post office. To cover up the muffled buzz from the toy, he pulled out his phone, pretending he’d gotten a text.

He saw he did have a text, by the way. It was a photo from Hiccup, who was showing a very lovely outline of his cock in a very lovely pair of orange boxer briefs. Jack twitched in his pants. He’d rarely wanted to touch himself more than in this moment.

Better not dwell on that, or Karen behind him might catch a glimpse.

It was a relief when he got back to the car. He shifted, and the toy hit so nicely inside him, rubbing up against his prostate, and Hiccup turned it up with a rapidly changing pattern and Jack just had to sit behind the wheel for a second to catch his breath before he could even think about driving. His high pitched whines sounded weird in the confined car.

When he got home, he moaned, head spinning. The moment he’d entered the driveway, the toy had gone crazy. Hiccup must have heard or seen him come home.

Jack’s fingers undid the button on his pants clumsily, hurriedly, and pushed the flaps of his jeans aside. He pulled out his cock, slipping it from his briefs. He gave it a firm pump and gasped. He slipped his other hand inside his jeans to cup his balls and create just a bit more room, pushing the waistband away. Fuck, that was nice.

His foreskin was a shining mess of precum. He rubbed his finger through it and sucked on them.

“Hmmmnnn!”

He moved back and forth in the driver seat, pushing down on the toy and riding against the vibrations that spread pleasure through his core. His fist moved up and down a few more times, but he knew he had to stop right now. If not because he was visible to anyone walking by, then because he was about to shoot his load. Being this horny he might have hit the roof of the car. So he tucked himself away once again, groaned in frustration, and got out.

His knees felt like cooked spaghetti as he walked up to the door. He barely managed to get inside without dropping anything. Or collapsing.

“Jezus fucking _fuck_ , Hiccup!” called Jack. He slammed the front door behind him and let out a frustrated, strangled moan. “You are killing me!”

Hiccup was in full view on the living room couch, wearing nothing but his orange boxer briefs. They were tucked under his balls and his hand was moving slowly along his big cock. He put down his phone and grinned at Jack.

“Had fun, Frosti?”

“Hnnnnn fuck I need to cum so bad!”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” said Hiccup cheerfully. “Get on the bed, preferably naked. I’ll be right there. Just gonna put these perishables away.”

“You got to be kidding!” protested Jack. “You are _not_ going to put away groceries while I need to be fucked senseless!” His boyfriend arched an eyebrow and stepped close. Close enough for Jack to smell his body wash and deodorant - he’d clearly showered while Jack was gone.

“We have to do this more often, I’ve never seen you this… vocal to be taken.” Hiccup had a way too self satisfied grin, and Jack decided he was enjoying this too much. He pulled Hiccup against him with eager arms, pressing up against his naked chest. His hands roamed hungrily, ferociously, following patterns of freckles and the curve of Hic’s back.

Jack groaned when Hiccup squeezed his butt. His fingers press over Jack’s jeans, right on the tip of the toy inside him. It wiggled, and Jack’s groan turned into a drawn-out moan, only to be cut off by a kiss.

Their lips pressed together hard, almost painfully. The white-haired man whined and pressed his tongue against Hiccup’s. He wasn’t graceful. He wasn’t gentle or adorable or teasing. He was way too horny for any of that.

When he grabbed Hiccup’s cock, he was stopped. Hiccup put a hand on his, so he couldn’t jerk him off through his boxers. Jack pouted and just massaged with his fingers, determined to get back at Hiccup at least a little bit.

“Upstairs. Don’t jerk off. I’ll be right there.”

“Hiiiicuuuup!” Jack whined

“The longer you complain, the longer it’ll be before you cum,” said Hiccup matter-of-factly. Jack huffed and gave in, leaving his boyfriend to take care of the groceries. Upstairs, he threw his hoodie and pants in the corner. He flopped on the bed to wait. He was expecting to just bide his time for a second, calm down so he could back off from the edge, but the toy in his ass sprang back to life.

“Hnnooooh, shit!”

Blue briefs were ripped off. He pushed against the bit still sticking from his ass, tilting it this way and that. The vibrations were irregular - hard, soft, then hard again and then slowly winding down, only to come back full blast a second later. Jack’s cock was as hard as it could be, and every wave of pleasure made his toes curl. More and more drops of clear precum leaked down onto his stomach.

Finally, Hiccup joined him. Footsteps approached and the bed dipped under his weight. Jack opened his eyes and smiled weakly at the man settled between his legs. “Hi, handsome. Come here often?”

“God, you dork,” replied Hiccup. He was smiling though. His eyes flicked down to his phone and the vibrations stopped. Jack produced a small sound, but Hiccup gently pet the side of his stomach, looking on affectionately. He crawled forward, hovering over Jack, and gave him a little kiss.

“How do you want to do this, Frosti?”

Jack knew with great clarity what he wanted. “I want you to fuck me into the mattress. Break the bed for all I care.”

“Hmmm.” Hiccup moved and his clothed boner rubbed against Jack’s. Damn, that felt good. Hiccup whispered in his ear. “I can do that. Doggy? Lying down, me on top? Missionary?”

“Any way you can, I just want you in me,” Jack replied huskily. “And tie my arms behind my back.”

One more kiss, and Hiccup got up, his warm hand trailing along Jack’s torso even as he rummaged around under the bed. Jack got a little push and rolled over onto his stomach. It was hard to resist the urge to hump the bed.

Jack felt the other climb back on the bed and straddle his ass. Warm cloth against his bare skin. His lower arms were put against each other. Rope slid under them, against Jack’s back. The smooth, twisted silk running running along his skin sent shivers down his spine. It wrapped round and round, tightening until his lower arms were completely pressed together.

“Not too tight?” asked Hiccup.

“Green,” responded Jack. Satisfied, his boyfriend moved around a little. Jack had expected him to get some lube and fuck him then and there, down into the bed. Much to his surprise, he was rolled over onto his back. Hiccup was on top of him in a flash, kissing him hotly. Jack’s mouth lulled open, even hornier now he was at Hiccup’s mercy like this, and their tongues slid together. Hiccup sucked on Jack’s lip, then kissed his jaw and put a hickey on his neck. Jack gasped.

“Fuck, you are so, so beautiful,” said Hiccup with pure admiration.

Jack couldn’t hide his face, and there was no escaping the blush on his cheeks. He squeezed his eyes shut. He could hear his boyfriend giggle.

“Don’t act so bashful. You are. Look at this.” Hiccup’s hands caressed all along Jack’s torso and stomach, down his sides, over his hips and down his thighs. Then up along the inside of his thighs until both hands were framing his crotch, thumbs pushing right below his balls. “So. Incredibly. Gorgeous.”

Jack peeked down and saw Hiccup was still staring at him. The brunet bent down and kissed next to Jack’s hipbone. One hand remained, pushing against the base of his crotch. The thumb massaged his balls, and Jack cursed softly.

“I’m going to fuck you just like this,” promised Hiccup. “So I can see your eyes roll back when I press inside you.” Hiccup’s fingers rubbed upwards over Jack’s cock. “Hear your loud moan when I get balls-deep.” His fist wrapped around Jack’s cock. “I’ll lift your legs and hold on to your thighs while I thrust into you.”

Jack was breathing hard, his upper body wiggling in the sheets. He stared open-mouthed how Hiccup kissed towards his navel. Right below there, the precum had collected. Hiccup’s tongue poked out and Jack sucked in a sharp breath in anticipation.

Warm, wet, slick tongue licked over Jack’s stomach. Jack released his breath as a high moan. He pushed his hips up, his arms pressing against the bed and his stomach lifting against Hiccup’s face. His crotch pressed more into Hiccup’s hand. It was sending the most delicious sparks of pleasure through his cock, radiating all the way down to his toes.

Hiccup’s lick turned into a flat, open-mouthed kiss under Jack’s navel. His stomach twitched and his abs convulsed, suddenly ticklish, followed by the sting of a hickey. Warm lips retreated and wet, rapidly cooling skin was left behind.

“I could go nice and deep and slow…” Jack was still being jerked off slowly as Hiccup spoke. “Or hard and fast, pounding into you.” The wet skin was now cold, making it a sharp contrast when Hiccup’s hot tongue returned. He licked up the last of the sticky, salty mess. Jack gasped, rolling his hips against Hiccup’s hand, loving every single touch and wanting _more_.

“Which would you like, hmm?” Hiccup sat back, smiling sweetly. He pulled back Jack’s foreskin and rubbed the thumb of his other hand back and forth over his frenulum. Then he made a little cage of his fingers and pressed it up and down over Jack’s exposed tip. On every downstroke, his fingertips reached the edge of the sensitive, pink head, rubbing tightly across it. It was so incredibly intense. It bordered on just the right side of ‘too much’. Jack moaned and thrust, sliding Hiccup’s fingers along his length.

“Hard and fast… or deep and slow?” Hiccup asked again.

“Hard,” moaned Jack. “Fuck me hard, _please_!”

One hand left Jack’s dick and moved down, fingers tickling past his balls, while Hiccup continued to slowly play with Jack’s cock. Jack felt the fingers slide between his ass-cheeks. They hooked around the edge of the toy, ready to pull it out, making it wiggle inside of him.

“Aah! Hiccup, I- I- Hic, I- AAAAAH!”

His orgasm suddenly exploded. His legs tensed up so hard he was afraid they might cramp. His toes curled into the covers. His back arched, lifting his ass from the bed. Cum shot from Jack’s cock, splattering all over his chest with a bit reaching as far as his chin.

The grip on Jack’s cock had tightened right away, speeding up and pumping hard. Jack threw his head back, pressing into the pillow, and moaned. His wiggling and thrusting pushed the toy against Hiccup’s fingers, making it press inside to rub up against his prostate perfectly. God bless that wonderful toy shape.

Once his cock stopped leaking cum over Hiccup’s hand, Jack just lay there, eyes closed and breathing hard. An incredible tension had been building the moment the first vibrations hit, and now it was finally gone. His muscles relaxed again. He unclenched his jaw and some slack returned to his shoulders. He realized he’d been keeping them taut, straining against his bonds.

Still in his post-orgasmic haze, Jack felt Hiccup climb on top of him, straddling his chest. He opened his eyes and stared, first at a wonderfully speckled stomach, then down a treasure trail of short, brown hairs, ending on Hiccup’s thick, uncut cock. His balls were drawn up tight, shaking with the hard movement of his hand. Jack knew he was close. He also knew what Hiccup liked best.

He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, moving his head a little as if to reach for Hiccup. His boyfriend got the hint and scooted forward, straddling higher on Jack’s chest.

Satisfaction clicked in Jack’s drowsy orgasm-brain as he licked at Hiccup’s balls. He got a soft moan from above. Then his tongue lapped left and right, along the sensitive innermost bit of Hiccup’s thighs. The brunet spread his legs wider. He pressed down against Jack’s mouth, who sucked and licked and kissed as best he could. The position was awkward and straining Jack’s shoulders and the weight was heavy on Jack’s chest but fuck did he love it. The neurons in his head fired with nothing but simple, soothing pleasure.

Hiccup let up a little and Jack marked the soft flesh in front of him with a hickey. The man above him cursed and pressed back. Jack nipped right next to it. Then his tongue came back out, leisurely exploring anything that came within reach.

“Oooh yes,” praised Hiccup. He was moving himself just inches left and right and back and forward, so Jack got to lick everywhere between his legs. “That’s so good.” More moans bubbled from his lips. “Open your mouth.”

Jack obeyed and Hiccup pulled back, putting the tip of his cock on Jack’s tongue. Jack wiggled it back and forth, rubbing over Hiccup’s glans whenever it got exposed.

“Fuck, Jack, I’m coming!”

Jack closed his eyes for the first shot. It hit his cheek. He didn’t want to miss the view of his gorgeous boyfriend cumming, however, so he dared a peek. Hiccup’s face was contorted in ecstasy, cheeks flushed and mouth agape. His hand worked hard and tight, slowing down in time with the pumping of his cock.

Cum landed on Jack’s tongue. It’s strong, familiar taste always brought deep satisfaction to Jack, knowing he caused it. Several squirts flowed out, over tight knuckles, into Jack’s mouth. Some drops hit the back of his throat, and a bit got on his chin and lips. When Hiccup’s hand stopped, Jack licked his lips, closed his mouth, and swallowed. He locked eyes with Hiccup when he did so. For all his dirty talk just now, Hiccup _blushed_ from _this_ , and Jack’s stomach fluttered with little butterflies. What did he do to deserve such a cute man?

He gave Hiccup one good, final suck, hollowing his cheeks with a little slurping noise, and pulled off.

The pressure on his chest disappeared with Hiccup falling sideways onto the bed. He scooted down a little so they were face to face and a warm hand lovingly rubbed Jack’s stomach.

“Roll over, cutie, and I’ll untie you.”

Movement was slow and hard and tedious and Jack needed a hand, but eventually he was released from his binds. Sitting on the side of the bed, he rubbed his arms while Hiccup put away the rope. His boyfriend quickly returned with a worried frown to take over the rubbing.

“You shouldn’t pull the rope so hard, you know,” said Hiccup. He put some lotion on his hands to rub it in. “You bruise so quickly.”

Jack chuckled. “You worry too much. I… I like how it feels. In the moment.”

“And now? Are you okay?”

“Now I really like how you’re fussing over me. It’s adorable how you go from kinky public play horndog to blushing cutie in 0.3 seconds.” Hiccup gave an adorable demonstration of the transition into blush-country. “See?”

“Okay you’ll clearly live for ten seconds. I’ll be right back.”

Hiccup returned with a drink of water, a small bar of white chocolate with raspberry, and a wet cloth. Jack happily accepted the drink and shared a piece of chocolate with his boyfriend, who fussed over cleaning the worst of the mess from Jack’s stomach and chest. Then Hic gave himself a wipe - which Jack somehow liked to watch, even if it was just cleaning up - and they lay down in bed. Hiccup pulled the blanket over them both and spooned him from behind.

“That was amazing,” mumbled Jack sleepily. Hiccup was pressed up against his back from shoulders to butt. His warmth was seeping through Jack’s entire body. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Hiccup kissed the back of Jack’s head.

Jack put his hand on Hiccup’s, resting comfortably on his stomach. He rubbed it with his thumb. They lay in comfortable silence, enjoying each other and the amazing-sex-we-just-had-afterglow before they’d inevitably have to get up to make dinner. For now Jack could pretend he didn’t have to cook and could be like this all night.

Eventually, he asked: “weren’t you going to fuck me?”

“I know how you get right after you cum,” replied Hiccup. “I didn’t want it to be too much.”

“Thank you, buttercup. You’re amazing.”

Hiccup responded with a few kisses to the back of Jack’s neck. “I liked it too,” he confessed.

“Hm-hmm. Will you… ehm… I mean if you want to, will you fuck me after dinner?” Jack felt Hiccup giggle.

“Think you’re up for it?”

“I’ll have plenty of energy if you cook dinner, I think.”

Hiccup squeezed Jack’s stomach. “Oh, is that how it’s going to be? Well, I think we can come to an arrangement.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Toffyy for giving this a read beforehand!


End file.
